


A Good Boy

by WatermelonTuesdays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Lace Panties, Lapdance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Spanking, Well I'll call it a lapdance anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Some good ol'fashioned Sheith daddy kink porn. ;)------“You’re getting greedy today, Baby,” he says as he wipes off his mouth. “What’s gotten into you?”“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Keith says, sounding completely unrepentant. “I just really missed you. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”“I’ve been thinking about you too, sweetheart,” Shiro says into the skin on Keith’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about all the fun things we’ll do, if you be a good boy for me.”





	A Good Boy

Keith has been waiting for this all day. For the moment when he slips into Shiro’s room unnoticed and presses the locking sequence into the keypad at the door. Shiro has already dimmed the lights just a few degrees above nighttime, so that there is just enough light to see. 

Keith can see Shiro waiting for him on the bed, sitting on the edge like he’s ready to pounce and snatch Keith up like he weighs nothing. But Keith doesn’t want that, not tonight. Tonight he wants Shiro to stay put. 

Shiro’s eyes are already dark when Keith steps closer. Keith doesn’t rush, he lets the moments linger between them, building the anticipation. He steps out of his shoes first, kicking them under the bed before he puts his hands to Shiro’s shoulders and slowly climbs into his lap.

Shiro’s hands raise and wrap around Keith’s lithe waist like they’re being pulled by magnets. Despite his growth spurt, Keith’s waist is still so small. He knows Shiro likes that so he leans onto his knees and swings his hips from side to side in a teasing show before dropping back to sit in Shiro’s lap.

“Hi Daddy,” Keith says in a faux-innocent voice, looking down into Shiro’s dark, burning eyes. 

“Hi, Baby,” Shiro replies in a deep voice. Keith can feel the power of Shiro’s voice travel up his arms and it makes him grin. “Have you been a good boy today?”

Keith nods, his fingers running through the silver hair at Shiro’s neck. “Yes, Daddy.”

Shiro grins, “then come give Daddy a kiss.”

Keith is happy to oblige. He leans down and presses his lips firmly to Shiro’s, moaning at the heat as Shiro immediately opens up to claim Keith’s mouth. Shiro’s mouth is hot and demanding against Keith’s, and Keith responds in kind, exploring Shiro’s mouth with his tongue and nibbling at Shiro’s lips. 

Shiro’s hands on Keith’s waist wrap higher along his spine and pull him close so that their hearts can beat together, chest to chest. Keith responds by circling his hips against Shiro, his fingers tightening their grip on his neck. 

They stay like this until they’re both panting, and then Shiro pulls away with a firm grip on Keith’s hips.

“You’re getting greedy today, Baby,” he says as he wipes off his mouth. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Keith says, sounding completely unrepentant. “I just really missed you. I’ve been thinking about you all day.”

“I’ve been thinking about you too, sweetheart,” Shiro says into the skin on Keith’s neck. “I’ve been thinking about all the fun things we’ll do, if you be a good boy for me.”

Keith pants at Shiro’s words and arches his neck to try and tempt Shiro into kissing or biting him. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” Shiro places a wet kiss along the tendon of Keith’s neck.

“O-of course, Daddy.”

Shiro’s hands start to circle Keith’s body, hunting out the small sensitive places hidden under his shirt. Keith writhes in Shiro’s grasp, trying to will Shiro’s hands to the places he likes best.

“What are you going to do? How will you show me you’re a good boy?” 

The question catches Keith off guard, especially because Shiro has moved down in a wet trail of kisses to hover his hot mouth over Keith’s nipple. His breath makes the fabric of Keith’s shirt warm and damp against his skin, and it tantalizes him in a way that robs him of immediate thought. 

“How, Baby?” Shiro repeats, patient for now, though Keith knows that won’t last if he tests it. 

“Mmm,” Keith deliberates. “I could take my clothes off for you, Daddy, so you can see how pretty I am.”

Shiro hums his agreement and circles a thumb over Keith’s nipple, showing him his approval. He smiles at the moans his touch elicits from the man in his lap.

“What else?”

“I could lick you like a popsicle.” Keith’s hips are starting to move again, and Shiro groans against his chest. 

He circles the other nipple with his metal thumb, folding and teasing both together over the fabric of Keith’s shirt.

“What else are you going to do for me, baby boy?”

Keith is clinging to the back of Shiro’s head now, trying to keep steady, but also trying to will Shiro’s mouth over a nipple. He’s already hard and feeling desperate for Shiro’s touch.

“I could sit in your lap and make you feel so good, Daddy.”

“Oh god, Keith,” Shiro moans. He pulls his head back and Keith immediately leans down to bridge their gap. He moans into their kiss as Shiro’s fingers start to squeeze and tease his nipples in earnest. 

“Show me, Baby,” Shiro whispers when he finally pulls back. His hands leave Keith’s nipples to draw tickling lines underneath the hem of his shirt. 

Keith scoots himself back to sit at the edge of Shiro’s knees. He waits until Shiro’s hands move to hold steady over Keith’s thighs before he leans back, arching himself over the empty space behind him. 

“Are you watching me, Daddy?” he asks as he slowly lifts his shirt up along the tight planes of his abdomen. 

Shiro growls his response, licking his lips as he watches Keith’s soft pale skin inch into view. Keith lifts the shirt overhead and tosses it into the nether of the room. He slides his fingers down his chest, stopping briefly to tweak at his own nipples before continuing down to fiddle with the button of his shorts.

“Aren’t I pretty, Daddy?” he asks petulantly. 

“Beautiful, Baby, so beautiful…” Shiro whispers ardently. Then he runs his hands up along Keith’s thighs to cover Keith’s hands at the button. “Let me do it for you, Baby.”

“Ok, Daddy,” Keith fingers slip out from under Shiro’s and return to petting along the length of Shiro’s neck. 

He raises his hips under Shiro’s hands, watching Shiro fumble with the button.

“Be good, baby, or you don’t get any treats,” Shiro threatens before he unlatches the button and carefully unzips Keith. “Are you wearing what Daddy asked you to?” he asks before opening the present sitting before him.

“Uh huh,” Keith nods. “Do you want to see?”

“Yes,” Shiro breathes his answer out like a prayer, and Keith suddenly jumps back and dances from his grasp.

He stands just out of reach and pulls the flaps of his zipper apart so that Shiro can see a teasing of red beneath his shorts. Keith turns, and swings his hips side to side, pulling his shorts down bit by bit until the whole of his cute butt is out of the shorts. 

He bends then, letting his plump ass fill the red lacy panties Shiro procured from god knows where.  
Shiro groans and palms himself on the bed.

Keith steps out of the shorts and turns. He’s hard and straining against the thin red panties, the head of his penis peeking out of the top. 

Shiro groans again and presses harder against himself.

“So beautiful, Keith. Were you wearing those all day, Baby?”

“Uh huh,” Keith says, walking slowly back to Shiro to stand between his legs. “I kept getting hard thinking about wearing them for you. It was so hard not to touch myself.” Keith’s hands settle along Shiro’s jaw as he looks up at him, Shiro’s hands hold Keith at the hips so that he feels the lace in his palm.

“Did you touch yourself?” Shiro’s voice pitches towards stern, and he furrows his brow.

“Mm mm,” Keith shakes his head no, “I wanted to wait for you.”

“Ohh, you’re so good to me, Baby, so good…” 

Keith smiles at Shiro’s praise. “That’s because I’ve got a daddy that takes such good care of me, I want to be good for him.” 

“That’s right. Now, remember what else you’re going to do to show me how good you are?”

Keith grins and lowers himself down to his knees. 

Shiro leans back on his hands and moves his hips to the edge of the bed while Keith unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly. He lifts himself so Keith can pull the pants down to floor and stash them under the bed. 

Keith admires Shiro’s girth tenting in his boxers before he leans down to nuzzle and then mouth at the hard cock. 

“Good boy,” Shiro praises in a whisper as Keith moves along his length with a hot mouth that soaks through his boxers. He hisses when Keith wraps his lips around his head, and grips a fistful of blankets. “Baby, Baby, come on. Don’t keep Daddy waiting.”

Keith blinks up at Shiro then smiles and babbles an “ok, Daddy.”

He doesn’t remove Shiro’s boxers, but instead pulls him through the hole and wraps his lips quickly around the head. He lets spit dribble down Shiro’s length as he quickly takes more and more into his mouth until he’s as far down as his gag reflex will let him go. 

“Oh god…” Shiro moans above him. Keith can’t smile like this, but he can wiggle his tongue and set a tight fist at Shiro’s base, so that’s what he does. He bounces himself on his knees, sucking hard as he draws back up, letting his lips cushion his fall back down. 

The hand that’s not working Shiro into a frenzy lies hot on Shiro’s thigh, the thumb tucked beneath the leg of Shiro’s boxers to rub at the sensitive skin beneath. 

Keith works Shiro hard and fast until he struggles for breath. He pulls off and immediately starts covering the cock in wet kisses, licking along the length and toying with the head and seam. He circles the tip, lapping at Shiro’s precum. 

And then, because he knows what it will do to Shiro, he looks up with wide eyes and smacks his lips. “You taste so good, Daddy!”

He keeps eye contact as best he can as he dives back down, mouth wide, to accept Shiro’s dick again. Above him, Shiro groans, watching Keith suck the life out of him.

“You’re so pretty like this, Baby Boy. Look at your pretty lips stretched around me. So good for Daddy. You make me feel so good… Christ!” Shiro’s praises fizzle out as Keith sucks even harder, his fist working tighter and faster as his head bobs at a merciless pace.

Within moments, Shiro is tapping at Keith’s head. “Baby, Keith, I’m gonna cum… stop, I’m gonna…huh...!”

Keith pulls off again and looks up at Shiro with the same wide eyes. Though his hand slows over Shiro’s length it doesn’t stop. 

“Aren’t you going to cum in my mouth, Daddy?”

Shiro groans, “Keith, if I do it’ll be a while before I can go again.”

Keith shrugs like that’s not important. “I want to taste you now, and then I’ll be able to play in your lap all night long,” he reasons. Then he begs, “Please, Daddy, won’t you cum for me?”

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut tight to keep from cumming right there and then. He nods fervently and Keith is back on his dick before he can say “Ok, Baby.”

He shoots, white hot, into Keith a minute later and watches as Keith chokes and swallows and then licks his length clean with gentle licks. Keith smiles over his cleaning job before he jumps back to sit on his heels then bounces up to his feet. 

Shiro collapses back on the bed while Keith climbs back into his lap, still as hard as ever in his red panties. 

“Did I do good?” he grins down at Shiro.

“You did amazing, Baby.” 

Keith shuffles side to side in what is almost a dance. It ghosts the touch of Keith’s hips over Shiro’s spent cock without overstimulating, and it pricks up Shiro’s attention just enough for him to focus on Keith.

Above him, Keith is starting to touch himself as he moves. His touch is light, running along his arms and over his neck. He tilts his head and cascades his fingers down the line of his throat to rub at the spot on his collarbone where Shiro likes to bite. 

His long, smart fingers hunt down all the spots where Shiro likes to tease him, and Shiro watches hungrily from the bed as they dance along his collarbone, up under his ear, down along his arm to the pulse at his wrist, and skirting his stomach along the edge of his panties.

“What are you doing, Baby?” Shiro’s eyes light with fire as he watches Keith draw through his long dark hair, biting his lip, and drawing his nails along the tendon of his neck. 

“Playing,” Keith says simply.

“All by yourself?”

“For now.” Keith tries but fails to contain his knowing smirk.

His hips continue to circle in the air above Shiro, but with every pass Keith sinks lower and lower until he is pressing his hardness full against Shiro and moaning at the contact. 

“Look at you, Baby,” Shiro says, mesmerized by the fluidity of Keith’s movements. He reaches out to run his palms over Keith’s strong thighs, feeling the taut muscles rippled beneath the skin. 

It’s still too soon for him to re-join the fun, but Shiro can’t help himself from touching Keith. It’s not in him to ever stop. 

He teases his touch up along Keith’s thigh to rub lightly along the seam of the panties.

Above him, Keith starts to pout and whine, swinging his hips harder to try and force more contact, but Shiro holds him in place. 

“Daddy…” Keith whines, dragging out the syllables. 

Shiro slips his thumbs beneath the thin fabric, pressing into the dark curls at the base of Keith’s cock, making the younger man choke on his own moan. 

“… Please…” Keith begs. 

The sound of Keith’s plea is enough to lift Shiro from his comfortable view on the bed. He grabs fistfuls of Keith’s meaty thighs and lifts him, reshuffling so that when he sits back down he has Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist. It simultaneously robs Keith of his leverage and mobility, while pressing their bodies agonizingly close. 

Keith tries to speak as he rolls his hips into Shiro, but they’re too tight together now and his words are just jumbled moans and half-syllables he can’t remember how to finish. He clings to Shiro, eyes shut tight, focusing on nothing but the pressure of Shiro’s warm abdomen against his own straining need.

“There, there,” Shiro soothes, burying his face to kiss at Keith’s neck. 

He slips a hand along Keith’s thigh and palms him through the panties. A moment later, he switches hands so that he can feel the soft bite of the lace fabric against his palm.

“I’ve got you, Baby. We’re almost there. Not long now and then you’re going to ride Daddy all night long, just like you said.”

A moan that ends in a whimper is all Shiro gets for a reply, but it is all he needs.

He moves his hand, feeling the rub of the fabric against the heat of Keith’s body. His fingers drift to tease Keith’s head when he suddenly stops and feels a new excitement flood through his veins.

“Baby, what’s this?” Shiro’s voice turns calm, but with a dangerous edge that stops Keith in place. He lifts his hand to show Keith his damp fingers.

Keith pulls back, looking genuinely confused, so Shiro continues.

“Did you make a mess in the panties Daddy bought you?”

Understanding washes over Keith, followed hot on its heels by exhilaration.

It takes effort to rearrange his face into a suitable look of repentance. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to.”

Shiro reaches back down and rubs the panties gently against Keith’s weeping head. “Look at how dirty you got them.” Keith twitches and groans at the touch. “Now Daddy’s going to have to punish you for being a bad boy.”

Keith pouts and apologizes again, but his eyes burn with desire.

Within moments Shiro has them rearranged again with Keith on his elbows and knees over Shiro’s lap, his ass raised high in the air so that his full dick hangs pendulously over Shiro’s lap. Shiro rubs and teases at Keith’s ass, leaving the lace panties in place while he speaks in a low voice. “Six slaps, ok Baby? And I want you to count them for me, ok?”

He waits for Keith’s “yes, Daddy” before he starts. 

Shiro strikes with his metal hand, hitting hard enough to sting and turn Keith’s plump ass pink. Keith grips tight fistfuls of blankets and counts the first hit into his pillows loud enough for Shiro to hear. After the second slap, Shiro softly pulls the panties down to Keith’s knees, freeing Keith’s cock to dribble more precum down onto Shiro’s leg. The flower pattern of the panties is embedded lightly against Keith’s cheek, and Shiro can’t help but blow a light breath of air over the exposed flesh, making Keith shake under his hands.

Shiro strikes again and then rubs gently to soothe with the cool metal of his hand, pressing Keith’s hips down to let him lay in Shiro’s lap. He moves his legs to let Keith’s length slide between his thighs and presses them lightly together to give Keith something to fuck into. 

The fourth slap is harder than the others, and aimed at the other cheek. The force of it presses Keith further into Shiro’s lap and they both groan before Keith has the chance to count the slap. 

The fifth one is fast and stinging, but Keith is so busy rocking himself between Shiro’s legs he almost forgets to count it. 

“Focus, Baby. Or do you want me to add another hit?”

Keith pauses long enough that Shiro is sure he does want another one, but that’s not the game they’re playing. 

“Don’t you want to be a good boy, for Daddy?” Shiro asks, slipping his fingers between Keith’s cheeks to circle and tease at his entrance. 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good! I’ll be good!” Keith promised quickly, pressing himself backwards to meet Shiro’s exploring fingers.

“Then count the last one, Baby, or maybe we’ll stop right here.”

Keith whines even though he knows the threat is empty. He felt Shiro’s dick come back to life after the third spank, but still he doesn’t dare to risk it. 

Keith counts the last slap loud enough that it echoes off the walls. He cries out again a moment later when a wet finger presses urgently against and inside him. He doesn’t know where or how Shiro got to the lube so fast, but he doesn’t question it.

The entirety of Keith’s sense of awareness is now focused solely on the stretch and slide of Shiro’s finger inside of him. He doesn’t even notice his hips working his hard girth between Shiro’s legs, or the pressing bulge of Shiro against his hip; at least, he doesn’t until Shiro pulls back to lube up a second finger, leaving Keith feeling empty and allowing his brain to finally take stock of the other pleasures on offer. 

Keith stretches around 2, then 3 of Shiro’s fingers before Shiro finally lets him up and repositions him back in his lap. 

Keith had been feeling dazed as he lay among the pillows, slung over Shiro’s legs, fucking between his thighs while Shiro’s fat metal fingers worked him open. But now that he’s upright again, with the whole of Shiro’s chest pressed close against his own, Keith feels his energy returning quickly. 

He claws at Shiro’s shirt, that has somehow remained on through this whole endeavour, but Shiro resists.

“What do you say?” he asks darkly, holding back Keith’s clawing by closing his hand around Keith’s wrists.

“Please Daddy,” Keith asks, opening his eyes wide to sell the act of innocence. 

Shiro nods and releases his hands and they both work together to rip the offending piece of clothing off his back and send it roughly to the floor. 

Next, Shiro places the lube in Keith’s hands.

“Get Daddy ready, Baby.”

He leans back on his hands while Keith scoots back far enough to grip Shiro and run a hand along his length. 

Shiro sighs as Keith rubs him a few times before pouring lube into his hand and rubbing his hands to warm it up. He loves watching Keith in his lap. He feels so possessive of Keith’s easy beauty, and the simple elegance of his every move. Plus, it’s just fucking hot to watch his baby work him over.

“Ngh, that’s good, Baby,” Shiro groans when Keith’s wet, slick hands descend on him. 

“Not as good as this, Daddy” Keith quips a moment before lining himself up and sinking fully over Shiro’s length.

As usual, Keith does nothing slow or by halves. He’s either letting Shiro tease him until he’s sobbing to release, or he’s riding Shiro within an inch of his life. And right now, he’s riding Shiro within an inch of his life.

Sparks fly behind their eyelids as they both sink into the melting heat of each other. Shiro grips the blankets, knowing a hand on Keith’s hips will only slow them down. 

“Is this good, Daddy?” Keith asks, reaching out with one hand to scrape his nails along Shiro’s chest.

Shiro groans his response, biting his lip. His eyes are closed to let his mind focus only on the sweet tightness of Keith. 

“You’re so big, Daddy, you’re splitting me in half.”

Shiro swings blindly forward and pulls Keith against him in a crushing hug, letting their chests crash and rub against each other. He leans forward to bite and suck at Keith’s chest and along his shoulders. He doesn’t pay attention to where, and he knows it doesn’t matter. 

He can feel the steam of precum Keith is trailing against his stomach, and the way Keith’s legs shudder around him as he falls down on Shiro’s cock. Keith is close.

“Harder, Daddy,” Keith moans, his hands trapped in Shiro’s short hair, pulling him closer and closer.

Shiro doesn’t know if he means to bite harder or to pound him harder, so he does both and is rewarded with fresh moans pitched high into the ceiling. 

Keith spasms around Shiro as he comes, digging his nails into Shiro’s scalp, and painting their stomachs in white. 

Keith slows his legs as he comes down from his high, but Shiro doesn’t stop his hard pace thrusting up into Keith.

“Shiro, I’m…” Keith begins to say, twitching as Shiro keeps pumping into him.

“Shh… Daddy hasn’t come yet, Baby.” Shiro sucks a hickey onto Keith’s neck. He feels the intent to please resurrect in the limbs around him as his words sink in. He shifts a hand between them and gently squeezes Keith’s softening dick. 

He knows Keith can take it. 

Going again this soon would obliterate Shiro, but he knows what Keith is capable of so he presses on. 

Keith begins to scream out his moans as his cock begins to fill in Shiro’s hand. It only takes a few strokes, and the firm bite of Shiro’s teeth against his nipples, before Keith is hard and wild and writhing in Shiro’s arms once more.

His legs have lost their grace, but Keith is strong and he manages to work himself up and drop himself back down in time to meet Shiro’s hard thrusts.

He wraps himself around Shiro tight enough that it’s hard to breathe, constricting his body as he prepares for another release.

He lulls his head on Shiro’s shoulder and chants into the skin “fuck me Daddy, fuck me Daddy, fuck me Daddy…”

Shiro’s second orgasm is slow to build – it always is, and for a minute he fears that Keith might beat him to it again. He’s not sure if Keith can take a third one immediately after the first two, they’ve never tried it, but Shiro doesn’t want to push his luck.

But then Shiro’s internal pressure begins to mount. He can feel the pleasure building into something large and violent. He has half a mind to pull back, but knows it’s far too late for that. 

“Keith, Baby, I’m so close,” Shiro whispers, petting Keith’s hair and biting along his ear. “Just a little bit more for me.”

Keith nods. 

Then he starts talking. 

“Yes, Daddy, I want your cum. I want you to cum for me – in me. I’ve been such a good boy for you, and you’re so good. You’re so big inside me, Daddy. You feel so good. You fuck me so good. And I want you to fuck me all night. Pump me full of you. Fuck me, Daddy, fuck me please.”

Keith’s words, and the soft heat of his breath over Shiro’s neck, helps throw Shiro off the cliff until he’s crying out and burying himself deep into Keith in a sweet explosion. 

Keith orgasms weakly on their stomachs a moment later, his release tightening and pumping the last of Shiro’s cum from him. 

Shiro holds Keith in his arms for a long moment before he lays back and curls Keith against him. 

“You’re so good, Baby,” he whispers into Keith’s dark hair.

Keith is already asleep, breathing heavily into Shiro’s chest. Shiro has just enough presence of mind to grab a stray piece of clothing to wipe them down, and just enough strength to move them into a more comfortable position before settling down himself and falling asleep with Keith in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I feel like I haven't posted in forever! I'll spare you my "season 8 wrecked me" excuses, but *knock on wood* my writers block seems to have fucked off for a bit so I'm trying to get lots written while I can. 
> 
> If you liked it, consider leaving me kudos and comments. Especially comments, because they feed my inner narcissist, and she's what keeps these fics a-coming ;) (pun partially intended). 
> 
> Tumblr: WatermelonTuesdays  
> Twitter: WTuesdays


End file.
